plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Of The Nuts
By Neoninjaboy320 Characters *Wall-nut *Dr. Zomboss *Wall-nut Clones *PJ Peashooter *Sunflower *Paisley Pot *Extra Zombie *Marigold *Repeater Story A normal day at the lawn, turns into a Nutty ''nightmare... ' PJ Peashooter: Hey, Paisley, where are you at? Paisley Pot: Annoyed: Down here, you insensitive jerk! PJ Peashooter: Sorry, not my fault your only 1 ft 2 'Paisley Pot, grunts real loudly when the zombies show up. ' PJ Peashooter: Zombieberg, straight ahead! Sunflower: Don't make cheesy Titanic references, please. PJ Peashooter: Sorry. '''In a nearby bush... Dr. Zomboss: Okay, Extra Zombie, I need you to kidnap Wall-nut! Extra Zombie: Oh god, remember that last incident that occured when I tried to nut-nap Wally Wall-nut? Flash back shows Extra Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss in the trash can. ' Dr. Zomboss: Shivers- Ohhh, don't remind me. This time will be different, this is just your average, everyday, sitting duck, Wall-nut Extra Zombie: True, True. '''On the lawn... ' PJ Peashooter: I think that's all of them. '''Extra Zombie bursts out of a bush, and is on the '''3rd setting.' '''He swoops in and picks up Wall-nut, and is gone in quite a few seconds. ' The plants are coughing waiting for the smoke to clear up. ' PJ Peashooter: What the...? What was that? Paisley Pot: Hey... where's Wall-nut? '''The spot Wall-nut was at, is empty, with a few shell fragmets. ' Sunflower: O_O that can't be good... '''At Dr. Zomboss's lab... Dr. Zomboss: Mwhahahahahahahhahaha! Wall-nut shivers in fright, of what Dr. Zomboss, will do to him. ''' Dr. Zomboss: I bet your wondering, what im gonna do to you. Wall-nut: Actually I- Dr. Zomboss: Slience! 'Wall-nut whimpers at the sight of all the machinery being hooked up, and I strainer with cords, about to be placed on his small, little oval, nutty, head. '' Wall-nut: W-W-What are you gonna do? Extra Zombie: Oh, you'll see in a minute, what were doing. '''Evil laughter is heard from outside of the HQ, as well as electricty cackling. ' At the lawn... ' Paisley Pot: I'm seriously worried aobut Wall-nut, I mean- there was no extra speed boots! PJ Peashooter: Boy, I hear ya. Paisley Pot: Im a girl PJ Peashooter: Whatever. '''Wall-nut is seen falling from the sky. ' Wall-nut: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'PLOP! ' Wall-nut: Uhhh, where am i? groans- PJ Peashooter: Your on the lawn, your safe now. Wall-nut: No were not, Dr.Z did horrible things to me, he... he... CLONED ME!!! Paisley Pot: That's not possible. Repeater: Yeah... '''The plants scream, at Repeater, no one seemed to know he was there... Paisley Pot: Where did you come from??! Repeater: I have my ways >:) Sunflower: Whatevz, lets focus on more important things. Suddenly a stampede was heard... ' Wall-nut: Oh no... '''Dr. Zomboss is seen commanding an army of Wall-nuts, as they stampede towards the house. ' Dr. Zomboss: Mwhahahahahahahhaha! Extra Zombie: Stop overdoing that rediculous laugh. Dr. Zomboss: Sorry. '''The Wall-nuts are charging, when they noticed Wall-nut Wall-nut Clone #1: Is that... our father? Wall-nut Clone#2: Maybe. Wall-nut Clone#3: YES! Dr. Zomboss: Attack them you FOOLS! Wall-nut: Don't listen to him! The Nut clones look back and forth at Wall-nut and Dr. Zomboss and Extra Zombie. ' Wall-nut Clone#1,000,000: ENOUGH!!!!! Wall-nut Clone#5: We have made our decision, and we choose... '''Dr. Zomboss, Extra Zombie, and Wall-nut stare at them HARDLY! ' Wall-nut Clone#445: Wall-nut!!! Dr. Zomboss: NOOOOOOOOOO! Wall-nut: Get him boys! 'The clones turn over to Dr. Zomboss and Extra Zombie, and grin and start charging! ' Dr. Zomboss: Ahhhh! Extra Zombie: T_T I told you not to pick Wall-nut again! '''FYI: They are running, while they are talking. Dr. Zomboss: Yeah well, that was before I remembered the Incident! Extra Zombie: I should brought those Speed Boots huh? Dr. Zomboss: Yeah, probably. THE END! 'Trivia' *Catch Me If Ya Plant! is mentioned twice in this fanfic, about how their last Wall-nut related scheme failed. Category:Fanfics Category:NB320's Fanfics